


prechicha

by im_swag



Category: prechicha - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Gen, Sad, if you dont cry at this your sick and u dont like her, sososososo sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_swag/pseuds/im_swag
Summary: prechich'as death
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	prechicha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Copyrighted_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copyrighted_trash/gifts).



This is a true story 

(prechicha is my white snickers bar)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

prechicha was my best friend 

i loved her even when she was not nice and annoying 

like one time she told me i had no friends like omfg prechicha i do so we argued for hours. 

so i wanted to prove it so i did 

i took her to school to meet my good pals amber and caitlyn

that didn't end well......

prechicha fell out her blanket onto the grass 

i tried to help her but i was to late 

she died 

im so upset

i miss her so much 

i still have her blanket

now shes a ghost in heaven 

shes watching over us 

a bit creep i know 

but we loved her 

we will miss her 

RIP PRACHICHA 


End file.
